Grand Chariot (A Different Path)
Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot is an Armor-type Teigu that is almost identical to its predecessor, Demon Armor: Incursio, although its key is a navy blue and black cutlass with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt. When released, Grand Chariot takes the form of navy blue and black full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film hovering behind it. As a result of the portion of Tyrant living on in the armor fusing itself with Wave in an attempt to take him over, and then being subjugated by the Jaeger, the key and Teigu itself no longer exist as an object and instead are now one with Wave's body. History Grand Chariot, like Incursio, was forged from the flesh of the Danger Beast known as Tyrant, a dragon that was infamously known for its unorthodox ability to adapt and evolve itself in order to live in any environment and combat any enemy. More specifically, Grand Chariot is considered to be the successor to Incursio due to the fact the armor is always in a state of equilibrium, possessing no explosive power, which means it cannot be forcibly evolved and poses no danger to the user. However, when Wave witnesses Run's death at the hands of Wild Hunt, a combination of his volatile emotions and overwhelming desire to kill those who were responsible, he broke the limiting device constructed within Grand Chariot that keeps it from evolving and forcefully does so himself. As a result, all of the stored up power within the Teigu is unleashed all at once and almost entirely consumes Wave, physically changing his appearance in that he gained scales under his eyes, pointed fangs and horns, and Grand Chariot itself gained an appearance similar to that of Tyrannus. It's later revealed by a doctor who utilizes Perfector, the Teigu of the late Dr. Stylish, that when Tyrant's flesh was used to create the three armors, namely Tyrannus, Grand Chariot, and Imperator, his physical essence was essentially split apart into three halves that inhabited each armor, and each piece had no memory of the splitting and each thought of itself as Tyrant. As a result of Wave breaking the limiting device and forcefully evolving Grand Chariot, the portion of Tyrant within Grand Chariot has begun to take over Wave from the inside out and turn him into his "dragon body", meaning if he continues to use the armor he will slowly turn into the dragon itself and be completely devoured, or in other words, he'll die. Abilities Since Grand Chariot is the successor to Incursio, their abilities are extremely similar in the fact they they both encompass their user in full-body armor with a nigh-impenetrable defense and they grant their user enhanced physical strength and speed. After Wave forcefully evolved Grand Chariot, the armor gained a drastic boost in power that allowed Wave to kill Izou, Syura and Cosmina in quick succession with no trouble whatsoever. Immediately afterwards Wave and the armor transform into a physical manifestation of Tyrant himself, however this remains to be seen as a actual technique or not. Techniques * Grand Fall ** The user leaps high into the air over the target and performs a devastating drop kick on their opponent. Tatsumi has stated that if he wasn't covered with Incursio, the attack would've easily killed him. * Grand Fall - Lateral ** Similar to the original move its namesake comes from, though instead of a drop kick the user bounds in a straight line right at the opponent and smashes both feet into his abdomen, causing massive damage on impact and easily propelling them back from the force of the blow. Gallery